


Fire, darkness, and the fawn

by Cosmicfury



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicfury/pseuds/Cosmicfury
Summary: The love triangle between Elain, Lucien, and Azriel has become most unbearable for the three of them. When the truth comes out, though, none of them are prepared for what comes to light.





	Fire, darkness, and the fawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Feedback is greatly appreciated but please be nice!

Elain had always considered herself a simple, quiet girl with no great aspirations in life. In fact, all she ever really wanted was to fall in love. Unfortunately for her, it seems the cauldron had a sense of humor when it came to fulfilling the heart’s wishes. She never expected to fall in love twice over, and she certainly didn’t expect both males to reciprocate her feelings. Now the tension between her, Lucien, and Azriel was spiraling out of control and seemed to have no clear answer. The pressure to choose one sole path had become almost too much for Elain to bear. Yes, she was unable to deny the instinctual, heady bond that thrummed within her when it came to Lucien. She was drawn to him, enamoured by the thought of being his mate. Of what it would be like to belong to this intriguing male in such a way. And then there was Azriel. Dark and stoic, and yet, as she so recently discovered, also incredibly caring and devoted. Somehow she had connected with him deeply during a time that she felt nothing for anyone at all. Azriel had unwittingly taken up space in her heart, bringing her back from the brink of madness and fighting for her when everyone else was too distracted to truly see her. Elain knew that the Cauldron had not planned on Azriel somehow becoming as important to her as her intended mate. And both the males had made it clear they wanted her. Maybe even loved her. So how was she to choose?

Elain had elected to stay home that night because of this very predicament. As much as she loved her sisters and new friends at the night court, she needed time to ponder the desires of her heart. The last thing she needed was to be dragged to Rita’s and watch her her sisters bask in a night of passion with their mates. More importantly, Elain was hoping to avoid the heavy glances given to her by both the males she was trying so hard to come to conclusions about. Yes, a night on her own,away from the inner circle was exactly what she needed. Or so she thought.

After the house had emptied of her friends and everything seemed quiet, Elain decided this was a problem she could not solve on her own. Wine. She most certainly needed wine to get her through such a monumental task. She made her way down to the kitchen and rifled through Rhys’ collection of liquor, marvelling at how many bottles the high lord had to choose from. When Elain finally found one to her liking, she poured herself a glass and headed to her favorite sitting area outside in the garden. Much to her surprise, two of the chairs were already occupied.

Elain stopped dead in her tracks. As fate or the Cauldron (or whatever the Fae called it) would have it, both the males she was trying so hard to avoid sat before her. Azriel and Lucien turned their handsome faces toward where she still stood frozen in the doorway. The males glanced at each other quickly before Lucien cleared his throat and said, “Elain, ah, there you are. We've been waiting for you.” She took a deep breath but could not calm the pounding of her heart. In the presence of both these enigmatic males who she cared for so deeply, she realized she had no idea what she would say if they had come to demand answers from her. 

Elain had been so distracted by her own anxieties that she almost didn't pick up on the unease that both Lucien and Azriel were feeling as well. Luckily, her gifts as a seer had become honed enough that she was able to discern a few inexplicable images and feelings coming from the two males . She had been working hard with Amren on managing the madness that the visions tended to incite. Only very recently had she mastered the ability to glean a more pristine understanding of what she saw in her head. But what she saw and felt from the males didn't make any sense at all. Guilt, tension, apprehension, love… and attraction? The attraction she picked up on came attached to a distorted image of flame red hair spilled across a pillow and a tanned male hand gripping the edges of an illyrian wing. Elain looked at both the males in confusion.

Lucien began speaking again. “Elain, we must talk about what’s between us. There is much to be said.” He looked nervous. Azriel had yet to say a single word, but Elain could sense the tension within him. She wasn't sure what her vision had meant but she knew she had to say something. These males had obviously come for answers from her, and Cauldron, after everything they'd all been through they deserved the truth. Elain squared her shoulders and said softly, “I won't do it.” At the identical looks of confusion on both the males faces, she continued, “I won’t choose between you. Perhaps it makes me selfish and cruel but the truth is, I want you both. Cauldron, I think I might actually love you both. I don't know what to feel… but I know I don’t want to lose either one of you.” She trailed off, realizing she was babbling during what may be the most important conversation of her immortal life. 

She found Azriel's eyes first. The shadowsinger glanced up at her with that little half smile on his face that seemed to be reserved only for her. Elain’s heart swelled a bit to see such a warm reaction. Her eyes slid to Lucien, who carefully watched the pair of them. She expected to see envy or sadness or maybe even rage at hearing that his mate had love in her heart for another male, but oddly enough there was only relief on his scarred face. Relief and adoration. Lucien’s eyes seemed to blaze as she continued to stare at him. Azriel at last spoke. 

“Elain, that's more than I ever could have hoped to hear. That you care for me even in the face of a mating bond is something I didn’t believe was possible. And I thank you for your candor about your true feelings.” Lucien merely nodded his agreement. Elain was just beginning to feel hopeful when Azriel continued, saying, “But we intended this to be a very different sort of conversation.” 

Dread gathered in her gut. What if they had both decided they didn't want her? Oh gods, what if they couldn't stand the thought of being with such a broken, selfish female? All her darkest fears began to eddy through her mind when Lucien, able to sense her rising panic through the tentative bond between them cut off her dark thoughts with a stern look. “No. I won't have you thinking such things about yourself.” The firm command of his voice was somehow soothing to Elain's frayed thoughts. His tone was gentler when he said, “We do love you Elain. I don’t know how you could possibly not see that we are both wrapped around your fingers. I for one would do anything to see you happy and make sure you are cared for in every possible way. However…” Lucien trailed off once again. Elain marveled at the fact that her silver tongued fox was at a loss for words. A moment later Azriel huffed a sigh and managed to say quietly, “Lucien and I slept together.”

For a few seconds, the words failed to register, to even make sense to her. As reality set in, the words hung heavily in the air between them. Elain blinked several times, still not quite comprehending what the shadowsinger meant. Azriel knelt in front of her and took her hands in his much larger ones. “Please don't be upset. We never meant to cross this line, to hurt you. You see, we were arguing about you and, well, things got physical. And the fighting became something else, something neither Lucien nor I expected.” That explained the guilt then. And the snippets of the sensual vision Elain was finally piecing together. In fact, the more she thought of everything…  
Oh cauldron she shouldn't be feeling this way, not now! Her fae senses and reactions were something she still had little control over, however. Before she could stop herself her thoughts began to wander. Even as she tried to think logically, to be upset or need time to process this outrageous information, her core began to heat at the thought of these two beautiful males coming together. Or even better, what it would be like to be in the middle of the two powerful males that owned her heart. Elain pressed her thighs together tightly in an attempt to stem the flow now welling between them. She looked helplessly at Azriel still kneeling before her. Before she could stammer out some weak response or reprimand, she caught sight of his nostrils delicately flaring as he scented the truth of her feelings. His eyes glazed as his stare flicked southward. At almost the same moment, Lucien cocked his head and took a closer look at her. Damn her Fae body to hell, she had also unwittingly allowed these forbidden feelings to echo down the bond between them. Lucien chuckled and stood from his chair with lazy grace, stalking toward them.

Elain's legs tensed in anticipation of escape, even if it was only a momentary reprieve from facing the truth of her situation. Before she could move a fraction of an inch, Azriel's loosed a soft growl and his grip on her hands tightened. Both sets of male eyes were trained on her with predatory focus. Softly, but dark like midnight, Azriel murmured, “Elain, you smell…” 

“Delicious,” finished Lucien, who now stood over her. “It would seem our little dove likes the idea of you and I together, Az. What a delightful turn of events,” Lucien mused. “And here I thought you’d be angry, perhaps swear us both off for all eternity. Apparently I still have much to learn about your desires, pet.” Azriel's hungry gaze tore away from Elain long enough to meet Lucien’s smirk and smile a bit, the warmth in that shared male glance obvious to her. The beautiful males nodded at each other in some sort of agreement, and both pairs of hopeful, lust filled eyes fixed on her.

Elain was frozen in her seat as embarrassment flushed her cheeks. How quickly this new body had responded to such sensual knowledge now divulged to her! And both males pressed so closely to her could surely smell the truth. She opened her mouth to try to explain away the desire that now painted her scent. Lucien's gaze was intense as he extended his graceful hand out to cup her face, his thumb boldly stroking her cheek. The action was both soothing and igniting, and it quieted her feeble attempts at protest. Her eyes fluttered, and focused demurely on the stones lining the seating area's floor. Azriel seemed to glean where her thoughts were headed and murmured softly, "Elain, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Perhaps you don't realize how differently the Fae feel about this sort of situation. I know it's all very new for you. Do you trust me? Trust us?"

Elain's eyes snapped up to meet his intense hazel gaze. He had become her first real friend after she was turned, and she had come to rely on his uncompromising loyalty and steadfast understanding. Her stare reflected the depth of her feelings back to him as she nodded. Shakily, Elain said, "Of course, Azriel. Always." He quirked a real smile at that. One of his scarred hands reached out and stroked her knee gently, cautiously. When no reproach came from her, he began to trace lines over the top of her thigh. "Good girl. Now, first, let me assure you that neither one of us thinks less of you for what you’re feeling in this moment. What you might be yearning for. Second, allow me to agree with Lucien. Your scent is intoxicating. It's been driving me mad for months now honestly."

Her breath caught at his wicked words, as well as the feeling of his strong hands now stroking both her thighs. He made lazy circles that slowly crept higher. Teasing her already frayed mind. Lucien, gripping her chin now, turned her head back toward him. Looking deep into her eyes he murmured, “Elain - my mate, I never imagined I’d be lucky enough to have a female like you. It seems you have a penchant for driving males wild. Do you have any idea how alluring you are? How exciting this is? You're perfect, love. Just as you are.” As if he couldn't help himself, he leaned over to capture her mouth with his. She gasped slightly to feel the heat of his mouth and his hot, sinful tongue caressing hers insistently. Just as he had in every aspect of their relationship, Lucien was taking care of her, making sure she felt pleasure from every action he took. Deliberately tantalizing her mouth in the best possible ways. The sensual kiss lasted only a few moments before he broke away and held her with his stare. "Do you want this? Us?" Azriel stilled as well and his handsome face looked to her expectantly. Elain had no words as the well of her emotions in that moment threatened to swallow her. Perhaps she was made bold by the throbbing between her legs or the desire in her heart, but she could only helplessly nod in answer. It was either that or to desperately beg and plead to be at their mercy. This blooming want in her body felt all consuming. Lucien's eyes darkened as he read the erratic thoughts flitting through her. His voice was like silk as he said, "Believe me, pet, neither of us would object to you begging." Elain's heart rate ratcheted up a notch at his words and at Azriel's chuckle that followed.

Suddenly she was being lifted into the arms of the owner of that dark laugh. Elain looked into Azriel's eyes. She could read the want there but also the lingering doubt and fear. Her hands lifted to stroke the beautiful planes of his face as she brushed her lips against his. He was hesitant at first, as if unconvinced that this was real, that she truly wanted him. Elain snuggled closer and flicked her tongue across the seam of his lips. A shudder went through Azriel as he seemed to awaken at the touch. His mouth pressed harder on hers and did not stop as he laid her down on the soft grass in the twilight of their garden hideaway. 

Elain was acutely aware of Azriel's honed warrior body as he settled over her, his glorious wings draped back . His kiss was a deep, sensual balm to her soul, and she could feel his shadows trailing across her neck, down her sides and along her buttocks. The wisps of darkness swept assuredly over all her erogenous zones, making her shudder and gasp for him. Both their mouths and bodies tangled together in their fervor. Through the haze of lust, Elain felt a warm body settle next to her. Azriel rolled them so they were on their sides and she was sandwiched between the males. Lucien's fingers combed through her mass of curls sweetly, reassuring her that he was there watching over them. Gods, how she adored that about her mate! When his talented fingers massaged her scalp and lightly pulled at the roots of her hair, her body went tight and loose all at once. She emitted a long groan into Azriel's mouth. At that, he broke their kiss. “Oh she liked that. Would you like more, little one?” Azriel looked down at Elain as she bashfully nodded again. Azriel’s eyes glittered as he watched Lucien tighten his fingers in Elain's hair once more. Her eyes closed and her head fell back onto Lucien’s chest. She moaned in earnest this time, not bothering to deny how much the touch electrified her.

She felt Azriel lean forward and kiss the exposed curve of her neck. Hand still holding her hair tightly, Lucien took the opportunity to lean down and claim her mouth again. His lips and tongue held her at his mercy, and he seemed to enjoy noting every minute reaction he ellicited from her. Both the males knew just what they were doing. And Elain felt like she was on fire. She felt like she may die from the pleasure of their kisses alone. At that moment, Azriel dragged his canines down her neck slowly, tongue tracing a hot line to her pulse point. Elain's back arched as he bit down with those sharp teeth right where it felt best. She emitted a shriek into Lucien’s mouth as her hips bucked involuntarily. 

Lucien, voice a bit hoarse, asked, “What did you do to her?” Azriel’s eyes were almost wholly black as he answered breathlessly, “I - I bit her… I couldn't help myself,” he trailed off. She was panting, staring at Azriel's face wreathed in shadows now while Lucien's body cradled hers. She writhed between them, hands stroking where she could reach them. “Do it again, Az. She fucking loved that, didn't you Elain?” Lucien whispered to her while lapping at the shell of her ear. Elain's mouth popped open at the audacity of those shameless words. She met Azriel's eyes and held them as he leaned down to nuzzle the curve of her breast visible above the loose fitting gown she wore. He licked and sucked the skin there while his hand traced small circles over the covered areola of her other breast. His talented mouth and fingers made her arch into Lucien again, and she could feel the evidence of his arousal there. Lucien growled into her ear and slid his hand to stroke her rear. He began to knead and squeeze the generous swells there as he whispered quietly to her, “That's it pet. We've got you now. Feel his mouth on you, tasting. Feel how much I want you.” She groaned as he pulled her back against his hardness, feeling his hands squeeze tight enough to leave marks.

Azriel's hands roughly yanked the top of her dress down, exposing her fully to him. Without warning he bit down again on the inner curve of her breast right as he pinched her nipple firmly between his fingers. “Azriel!” Elain cried his name out loudly at the intense sensation. He alternated between sucking and biting the spot on her breast for a few moments before releasing her. He studied the blooming red mark he left there for a moment, a self satisfied smirk on his lips. Finally he looked to her to see her shuddering. His lust-addled eyes cleared a bit and he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Elain, I’m moving much too quickly for your first time.”

Elain shook her head and rolled her eyes. So this was the overprotective male bullshit Feyre had commented on before. “Azriel, please. I-- I may not have much experience, but I’m no virgin. If I didn’t want you, darkness and all, I wouldn’t be here. Don’t you dare stop.” Both males chuckled at that and seemed to relax a bit more.

She smiled again at Lucien and Az in turn, then asked, “Can I... touch you too?” Azriel didn't say a word at first, but after a beat he said softly, “It’s been a very long time since I've even had a lover to touch me like this. Most of them are too fearful of the shadows and my reputation to go beyond a quick coupling. But with you… yes, I think I would very much like that.” His words hung between them, yet neither of them moved to perform the sensual acts that awaited.

Lucien’s metal eye whirred quietly, then he said, “Allow me.” And Elain couldn't help but marvel at the beauty and innate grace he exhibited in that pivitol moment. His lovely hands gripped Elain’s and guided her to the considerable bulge pushing at the front of Azriel’s trousers. He gripped her wrist and smoothed her hand over Azriel, causing the shadowsinger’s eyes to close in pleasure momentarily. He whispered in Elain's ear, “The trick is to grip tightly, but not too much pressure on a small area. Now hold him just like that and move up and down. Good girl.” Elain's eyes glazed over as she listened intently to Lucien’s instructions and watched mesmerized as Azriel thrust into her hand. Mother, he was incredibly hard, and she could feel the heat of him even with fabric between them still. He opened his burning eyes again and his head darted forward to suck her nipple back into his mouth. A jolt of arousal shot through her as she cried out. Azriel was ravenous, sucking, licking, and biting her until it was almost too much. His hot hands kneaded her breasts as his head alternated to tease both nipples mercilessly. 

All the while, Lucien watched them. His wicked suggestions urged Elain to torture Azriel into a frenzy while his own hands caressed her neck, back, and rump. In the back of her mind, Elain noted that her mate seemed to hold his own pleasure at bay while focusing on his lovers’ pleasure. So selfless this wonderful male was. Finally he whispered to her, “Now pet, undo the buttons there. That's it. You want to see more of that gorgeous cock don't you? There he is. Lovely, yes?” Elain had indeed unbuttoned Azriel’s pants and was now gripping his cock with no clothing to act as a barrier. He was hot and heavy in her hand. She bit her lip and began stroking again, just as Lucien had shown her. Azriel's moan crested around her breast, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her as well.

Watching his two lovers intently, Lucien's hand slid from the softness of Elain's ass and over her hip. His fingers slipped under the rucked up skirt of her dress and slowly drifted towards the vee of her legs. She was so focused on Azriel's mouth at her breasts and her hand on his member that she was completely unprepared when one of Lucien’s long fingers slid over her wet panties. Elain very nearly flew off the ground as she felt her mate touch her most sensitive flesh for the first time.

Lucien’s laugh echoed in her ears as he and Azriel continued to tease her. Lucien's fingers kept rubbing her sinfully through the thin material covering her mound and Azriel laved her hyper-sensitive nipples with his skilled tongue. It was like the two had choreographed the assault on her riotous body ahead of time. More, more, she needed more. Elain wasn't sure if she had said the words aloud or if the males were just that in tune with her desires, but the next she knew she was lifted up and her clothing was slowly being stripped off. Lucien and Azriel's eyes were ravenous as they took in her now fully naked body. 

Both moved to caress her again, but Elain arched a brow and said, “And why am I the only naked one here?” She nearly laughed to see how quickly they both began undressing. Lucien disrobed first and helped his illyrian cohort remove the shirt clasped around his wings. The touches between the two, though tentative, seemed sweet and comforting. Her heart pulsed at the sight. Both males looked so achingly beautiful in the moonlight Elain couldn’t help but sigh and reach a hand out to caress their faces. She tilted her head and kissed each one in turn, savoring both male’s individual flavor. A hand cradled her hip as another trailed between her breasts and up her sensitive neck. When her eyes again opened, Lucien and Azriel had moved in close and were exploring every inch of her curvaceous body that was now exposed to them. Somewhere in the back of her mind Elain marveled at how they worked in tandem, nodding to one another every now and then and making room for eachother at such a bountiful feast laid before them.

Finally, Lucien nudged Azriel to one side and maneuvered all three of them back into a laying position. Azriel’s wings flared behind him as he settled on his side next to her, nuzzling any piece of her he could reach. Lucien knelt between her shaking legs and Elain began to mentally prepare for her first coupling with the males that owned her heart. But Lucien was not merely interested in his own pleasure. No, this sinful, sensual male before her had other plans. She wondered if anyone had ever seen him like this, as more than just a witty courtier. In that moment she knew for certain that her mate used that assumption as a mask for his true strengths. For as Lucien held her eyes with his and lowered his face slowly toward her mound, Elain saw only a male of powerful intensity. The look in his eyes gave her no quarter, no escape, as he slowly extended his tongue and swept assuredly through her folds.

She let out a hiss as she watched Lucien trace every inch of her with his wicked tongue, growling as he tasted her. Elain writhed, one hand gripping Azriel’s arm, the other reaching for Lucien’s auburn locks to pull him closer, deeper. He halted his assault on her momentarily, and murmured, “Azriel, if you’d be so kind?” Her confusion lasted only a moment as shadows instantly wrapped around her wrists and pinned them beside her head. Her brain was in overdrive as the sensation of being held at their mercy rocked through her very soul. “If you’re uncomfortable with this type of play, dove, you have only to say so. But do remember, I can feel you. I can feel how much this excites you,” Lucien managed to say as he continued to tease her.

Elain’s shocked eyes looked from the audacious male between her legs to Azriel. The shadowsinger merely shrugged at her and said, “Don’t look at me. He has an uncanny ability to see his lovers’ truest desires. And I don’t expect he’ll stop until you are sated. I speak from experience.” At that the two males smiled at eachother, some memory passing between them. Before Elain could question them further, Lucien resumed his ministrations on her. All coherent thoughts fled, and there was only the sensation of that talented tongue teasing her, opening her, devouring her.

Lucien’s voice vibrated through her core as he growled at her, “Now pet, do give Azriel a hand. He’s too polite to interrupt you, but I think you’ll like what you find.” Elain’s eyes flew open to meet Azriel’s exasperated gaze. He leaned down and kissed her parted lips and murmured to her, “I was enjoying the sight of you writhing in pleasure. In all my centuries in this world I’ve never seen such a beautiful sight.” She smiled a bit, then without warning gripped his still-hard cock at the base. His breath hissed between his teeth at the sudden sensation, hand sliding into her hair to grip tightly. She stroked him from root to tip, squeezing harder when Lucien’s mouth on her finally sent her over the edge. As she detonated her hands continued to pump Azriel and her cries of pleasure washed over all three of them.

Lucien did not seem content to stop there, though. The male seemed almost vindictive as he pushed Elain though her climax and began teasing her anew. He kissed her there as he would kiss her mouth, using tongue and teeth to keep her fully aroused. Azriel’s breathing was ragged and his gaze dark as he moved into a kneeling position. Elain’s eyes were blown wide from lust and Azriel merely watched as she received her pleasure. He stroked himself a few times, and moved a bit closer to her mouth. He hesitated there, seeming to hold himself back from what he desired. Elain wanted nothing more than to taste him, feel his lust for her inside of her mouth. She locked her eyes with his and opened her mouth for him. Azriel shuddered at the sight, finally pressing his member into her wet, hot mouth. Lucien paused his feasting to watch the two come together. Elain distantly heard him swear, and she could feel his arousal spike through the bond. Her wicked fox pushed an image down the bond of Azriel holding her down and fucking her mouth while Lucien made her climax over and over again with his tongue. Elain shuddered, a small part of her wondered if her mate was indeed a bit of a voyeur.

She could not contain her intense arousal as that thought echoed in her head, and she pulled Azriel closer. He was panting as he slowly pumped in and out of her willing mouth, and she sucked and licked as much of him as she could reach. Mother, he was large and she was woefully inexperienced with oral pleasures. She shakily stroked the base of his cock while she laved the lip of him with her tongue, hoping this was what he enjoyed. Suddenly, the shadowsinger had her hands pinned by her head once more with his shadows, and his wild gaze was that of a male not to be questioned. Azriel was shaking with restraint and Lucien wisely moved from between her legs for him. The illyrian’s hands were not gentle as he gripped her thighs and pushed them apart, holding her there. His intense gaze swept over her and his leash seemed to snap as he darted forward and pressed open mouthed kisses to her forbidden flesh. Azriel’s style of oral lovemaking was like a storm to be weathered as he used tongue and teeth to ravage her and bring her right to the brink. And he held her there, flicking over her sensitive clitorus and marking her thighs with his teeth. Elain was screaming his name, begging him to let her have what she so desperately craved. 

Finally, finally, his face rose up again and he slid his way up her body. Azriel’s mouth captured hers and she kissed him fervently, desperately. She felt his hips settle between hers, and something heavy slipped across her swollen lips. He growled into her mouth as she spread her legs wider for him. Azriel pulled back to survey her, and while he maintained that deep gaze, he nudged her entrance. Elain nearly combusted at the feeling when the head of his cock finally pressed into her tight passage. Her mouth formed an O, but before she could emit a sound, Lucien’s mouth covered hers and devoured her moans. Meanwhile, Azriel continued his slow but insistent journey to sheath himself fully inside her. His thickness was almost too much to bear, but the intensity of it became something she craved so deeply she didn’t care if the world ended right that second. Lucien finally broke their kiss but he held her there with a hand in her hair and watched her closely. Elain had no choice but to look into Lucien’s eyes and let him see as every single intense sensation rocked through her. 

Tiny sounds came from her mouth as she struggled to move against the shadows holding her hands and the males holding her down. Lucien released his grip on her face and she turned to look back at Azriel as his hips finally met hers and his cock was twitching deep inside of her. His hair was mussed and his muscled shoulders were shaking with restraint or perhaps the mere intensity of the coupling. She finally noticed his gorgeous wings extended behind him, the way the moonlight made them look almost translucent. Lucien leaned in close and whispered to her, “Touch them pet. It will drive our shadowsinger mad and I promise you he will lose all restraint.” Elain bit her lip and looked at Azriel from beneath her lowered lashes. Her stoic love was preternaturally quiet and still for the moment, as if he was indeed afraid of losing that leash on himself.

Elain reached up and ever so delicately touched the Illyrian wings. Az let out a groan and his hips stuttered forward a bit. She whispered to him, “Az I trust you. And I want all of you.” With that she gripped the main muscles tightly and stroked just where Lucien told her would be most pleasurable through the bond. And, oh, Azriel fucked her in earnest then. Cauldron, the strength of him melted through every semblance of propriety she had built inside herself and she could not. stop. screaming. Azriel’s hands were all over her, pinching her nipples, stroking her face, and gripping her neck. A jolt went through her at that display of dominance this male had over her, and again she heard Lucien’s wicked voice in her ear. “Oh pet, if you like the feeling of being owned by just one male, I can’t wait to show you what it will feel like when you’re ready to have both of us. At the same time.” Her cunt spasmed so hard at his words that Azriel let out a loud groan and slammed into her deeply. 

Elain’s eyes were closed as she took in the onslaught of stimulation on her overwrought body. Azriel had found that spot deep inside her and was rubbing over it with every powerful stroke. Lucien was massaging her aching breasts and nipping at her neck, knowing they were both so close the edge. Suddenly she felt Azriel stiffen, and opened her eyes to see Lucien stroking his wing just as he simultaneously slid a hand to her neck and gripped her tightly. Elain and Azriel were both gasping and moaning and teetering on the precipice of release. Azriel’s face was positively feral as he growled and thrust into her several more times. As he reached completion, his fingers found her clit and ground against her even as he shouted his passion and emptied himself inside her. Elain herself felt an enormous wave of pleasure crash over her and experienced a climax so intense it was shocking she was able to remain conscious. 

As she came to, Lucien cradled her head and stroked her hair. Azriel’s face was still pressed to her chest as he heaved in great, gulping breaths. She stroked his back and wings lightly, and kissed Lucien’s graceful hands. And they lay there basking in eachother for several minutes before Azriel’s beautiful hazel eyes finally lifted to meet hers. He smiled tentatively, and kissed her so gently it nearly broke her. They managed to disentangle their bodies, offering sweet touches and shy glances. In that moment she saw all the tenderness that this mysterious shadowsinger hid from the world, the depth of his capacity for love. And she wanted nothing more than to provide a safe haven for him so that he never had to hide that part of himself away ever again.

Elain’s sweet daydreams were interrupted as she realized that poor Lucien was still hard. One glance at him showed he was painfully erect, though he had not rushed them or made a move to claim his pleasure from her. Having two lovers was certainly something she was going to have to get used to. She moved to embrace him where he sat in the grass next to Az, who seemed to catch onto her intentions as well. She kneeled at Lucien’s side, turning his face toward her. Before Elain could kiss him, though, Lucien gripped her chin and said, “Dove, you’ve just had a very intense experience. You don’t owe me anything. We have all the time in the world if you need to rest a while.” Elain did a quick catalogue of her body, and though she still felt the lingering pleasure from Azriel’s amazing lovemaking, all she could think about was Lucien’s achingly hard cock. And maybe it was just instinctual, but she couldn’t bear to leave him like that. In fact… a pulse of pleasure licked down her spine again just from looking at him. She let that feeling echo down the bond between them, and Lucien slowly lifted his now burning eyes to her. 

Elain wondered for a moment how often Lucien was able to act on his true desires, how often he actually did something for himself. He was constantly doing little things to make her life and the lives of those in their little family easier. Before she could think too deeply about it, she crawled between his legs and delicately slid her finger up his length. Lucien tensed, head bowed, and Elain couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over his body. She licked her lips as she took in his mussed red hair, sculpted muscles, and the delectable length she now stroked. Her eyes met Lucien’s again and she thought she might combust from the fiery look in his eyes. Pure instinct had her lowering her lips to his throbbing cock, and she pressed even lower just to see what sounds he might make. Lucien let out a throaty groan and she felt him twitch inside her mouth. Warmth pooled at her core again as the heady power she wielded stoked the flames of desire. Lucien’s gentle resolve snapped at the feeling of Elain's mouth tight around him and his hand slid roughly into her hair. He held her still as he deliberately thrust farther inside that wet warmth, pleasure spiking as Elain struggled to take him all in. A small noise escaped her and Lucien ground out, “Cauldron Elain - this feeling, this vision of you will be my undoing!”

Before she knew what was happening, he pulled her up into his lap. And her cocky, eloquent mate had no words in that moment as their bodies pressed tightly together. As he shifted himself just out of reach of what she now needed so desperately. Both his hands were on her cheeks, stroking her gently and pushing her hair back. Lucien held Elain’s face in his hands and looked at her like she was his whole world. He kissed her, slow and deep, making no demands. As he pulled away, a look of sadness darkened his features. He murmured against her lips, “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve any of this.”

And it was Azriel, unyielding and quiet as the night around them, that said, “You do. We’ll show you that you do.” And the shadowsinger knelt behind Lucien and embraced him, resting his tanned cheek against Lucien’s stark red hair. Lucien’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Azriel’s embrace. Elain could have watched these lovely males together all night, but she remembered her purpose, and where exactly she sat at the moment. She leaned forward and kissed Lucien again while she rocked herself forward to tease him with her heated core. He emitted a sound into her mouth and she felt his hands gripping her hips, pulling her harder against him. She moaned at the heady feeling, marvelling at how quickly her body was ready for him when only minutes ago Azriel had been buried inside her.

Azriel’s talented hands were massaging through Lucien’s hair and along his shoulders as Elain kissed him senseless and teased him with her little thrusts. Finally, Lucien broke their kiss, eyes intent on her and growling softly. He ran a finger through her folds to find her absolutely soaking. His hand gripped his cock tightly and he tentatively rubbed her with it, eliciting a gasp as he nudged her clit. The carnal act felt even more enticing as Azriel watched every detail over Lucien’s shoulder, wings still sheltering them. Finally she could take no more and urgently whispered, “Lucien please!” His focus snapped and he entered her in one swift movement.

Elain shouted her pleasure to the stars at the immense pleasure of Lucien finally filling her. She would have toppled over backwards if it weren’t for his strong grip on her ass. His teeth were clenched tightly as he rolled his hips, testing for what she liked. Her hands shot forward and gripped his shoulders, nails digging in as he pulled her down to meet his upward thrusts. Azriel’s hands were on them both, caressing and comforting. She sucked one of his fingers into her mouth, needing to have both her males inside of her in this moment. Azriel’s hazel eyes were glittering as he watched Elain suck him while Lucien fucked her.

The latter muttered a curse and she saw one of his hands reach between where Azriel’s front pressed against his back. Elain could see his arm moving to work Azriel while he continued to pleasure her. The two males’ eyes met briefly before their mouths collided in a sensual embrace full of tongue and teeth and groans. Her mind lit with renewed lust for this pair of males and she went over the edge watching her beautiful lovers together and feeling their passion ignite her. Elain screamed as spasms rocked through her. Someone kissed her fervently as she felt hands grasping her breasts and stroking the bundle of nerves between her legs, prolonging her climax even more. 

When Elain again opened her eyes, both males were staring at her. There were tears in her eyes from the intensity of her pleasure, and Azriel reached out and brushed them away. Lucien stroked her back, sheathed inside her but still for the time being. Taking care of her as always, putting her needs above his own. Elain was determined to make him accept being cared for, even if only for a moment or two.

Still panting, she looked at Azriel and gestured to Lucien. A sensual look painted Azriel’s features, one Elain knew few had seen. “It seems Lucien doesn't let go of his caretaking easily, does he?” he murmured softly to her. Before she could respond, bands of shadow snaked around Lucien's torso and tugged him onto his back in the grass. Elain gasped sharply, her mate’s sudden movement irrevocably reminding her that they were, in fact, still joined. The male beneath her snarled and cried out as well, his muscles straining against the bonds that held him at her mercy. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, savoring the feeling of Lucien twitching and adjusting to the new angle inside of her. She felt a tentative movement on her torso and looked down to see that Azriel's shadows now extended across her skin. They slid over her nipples and grazed across her lips, searching for her pleasure. Elain lifted hooded eyes to Azriel, who watched as she began to move on Lucien in earnest. She closed her eyes at the immense feeling of belonging to these males, at being with them.

Lucien watched intently as Elain fucked him, no longer caring that he was pinned at the mercy of his lovers. Azriel looked on too, riveted at the sight of his beautiful lovers together. Elain managed to push back the riotous, enormous feeling within her and remembered her purpose. She desperately wanted to do this, to bring Lucien the pleasure he so deserved. Elain sent the thought down the bond to him, feeling his returned lust at seeing her in such a frenzied state. Were it not for the shadows still binding his hands, Lucien would have tenderly stroked her hair. “So lovely… so good for me,” he panted hoarsely. “Go on then, little one, show me what you'll do for your mate.”

A hot line of pleasure shot through her at Lucien's words. Her muscles clenched as her body responded immediately to his command. Elain's hips rocked hard enough to draw whimpers from her but she did not slow or stop. No, she wanted to prove herself to this delicious male, to please him and show the depths of her devotion. Elain smiled sweetly at him and went to work doing just that. She varied the speed and angle of her thrusts, finding what made him tense up or actually moan aloud. After an eterntiy Lucien loosed another growl and slipped a possessive hand around her neck, Azriel's shadows having finally released their hold on him. A gasp fell from Elain's mouth and she found herself murmuring wordless pleas for more, more, more. The world around her fell away completely.

Lucien's cock pressed impossibly deeper inside her as she ground hard against him. She cried out as he hit that spot inside her so perfectly, spasming in his arms. Azriel’s shadows again dipped into her mouth and wrapped possessively around her body. Both males seemed to understand that their possession was her undoing. And oh, how they delighted in in indulging her! Lucien was rolling his hips to meet her desperate thrusts, unable to look away from his mate astride him. Azriel slid behind Elain, his beautifully scarred hands stroking her breasts as she became nothing more than a slave to the lust within her. Gone was the bashful maiden the whole realm believed her to be. No boundaries, no expectations, she let herself be exactly what she was - theirs. Both her males were enraptured as Elain unleashed herself for them and them alone. 

Each breath was a sob as she neared her precipice. Azriel's lips were at her throat, whispering encouragement as he urged her on. Lucien's cock branded her with each thrust and there was actual steam rising from his hands where he held her to him. His eyes were frenzied and his muscles strained as he poured all his considerable strength into their coupling. Oh how she sang for him! Elain tried to hold back, to make sure Lucien found his pleasure first. He narrowed his eyes and whispered “Don’t you dare stop, pet. Come for your mates. Come for both of us.” 

Elain moaned loudly and grasped onto both the males as her climax began to build. Azriel’s dark smile lit the night as his massaging hands slid between her legs, furiously rubbing her most sensitive button. “Please Lucien,” she choked out between groans, “Please come with me… please!” Lucien lost all semblance of control at the sound of her begging. His wild thrusts became frenzied and Elain shrieked as the combined pleasure of all the sensations crashed over her. She was drowning, writhing, gasping for air until suddenly the wave crested and released over her. Elain was only half conscious as all coherent thought left her being. She spasmed and clenched around Lucien so hard that the male was suddenly shouting his pleasure as well. One hand grasped the back of Azriel's head while the other pulled Elain against him again and again. His teeth sank into Elain's breast as he growled like some feral beast. Her body was riotous at the intensity of their prolonged climax. Azriel stroked both his lovers faces, comforting and fussing over them as their bodies calmed. Elain was still shaking when the males gently moved her to rest comfortably on the grass between them. She snuggled into Lucien's warmth while Azriel tucked in behind her, his wings flared overhead.

When conscious thought finally returned, Elain looked up into the faces of her loves. She couldn't help the grin that overtook her features. Never had she been so comfortable or more sated in her entire life. More importantly, she'd never been happier. “What do we do now?” Elain asked quietly. She knew there was no going back, no hiding this love and passion between the three of them. Lucien kissed her nose and rested his hand on Azriel's muscled bicep affectionately. “We step into the light and we live. To hell with anyone who gets in the way of that,” he said resolutely. Azriel nodded in agreement, not a worry or shadow marring his beloved face. Elain knew perhaps she should worry, that there may be pitfalls along the way but she knew they could survive it all. Together.

She felt the bright spark of hope blooming in her heart. Both males received a deep, sensuous kiss from her in turn. They looked at her with such adoration that Elain thought she might shatter. She laid a hand over each of the males' chests and said, “From this moment forward we are bound as one, together always in this life.” Then she added wickedly, “Now show me again what life with two males can do for me…”

The males chuckled and began to slide their hands over her flushed skin yet again. Unfortunately for them, a very confused figure appeared at the door of the townhouse before their pleasure could be fully renewed. And Cassian, in most un-Illyrian fashion, wailed “MY EYES!”


End file.
